A Changed Life
by krissyfz
Summary: Lets say you were chosen to write a huge advice column. Could a letter really change your life? Forever?
1. Life as i knew it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter!  
  
A Changed Life  
  
Chapter one: Life as I know it  
  
I was the luckiest girl in the world, great friends, top grades, and I write an advice column for the Daily Prophet.  
  
I had everything I ever wanted, everything I ever could want, and yet it felt like something was missing.  
  
I've been writing my column for a year now, in secret, only one other person knows me other then Miss. TeenWitch, and to tell the truth I like it better that way. I learn about other people and I love helping them.  
  
It's late now and as I look out my window, I wonder where he is. What is he doing? Is he thinking about me? Or am I am I just being stupid. How could I have been so blind?  
  
My story truly starts a few weeks ago on Halloween, when the reality of being head girl finally sunk in; by the way I'm Lily Evans. Most of the year I live here, at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I have shoulder length red hair and bright green eyes. I've very tired now, but I don't feel like I could sleep, until you learn the whole story. A few weeks ago I would never believe a letter could change my life. The life as I knew it was over, forever  
  
This is my story  
  
I have been sharing a common room with the most annoying man alive, James Potter. Never really cared for him at all, but he dose become a huge part of my story. I was sorting threw my usual letters with my best friend Kristina Carlson, better known as Kristy.  
  
"Listen to this" she started  
  
Dear Miss. TeenWitch,  
  
My boyfriend doesn't know I know he's been cheating on me for weeks, with a girl I hate, I really like him and don't want to break up with him. Is there anything I can do?  
  
~Helpless~  
  
"Can I answer this one" Kristy begged  
  
"Depends what do you want to say"  
  
"For her to dump the slime bag!"  
  
"I'll think about it" Kristy looked pleased with this answer  
  
"That's all I ask"  
  
I laughed  
  
"Oh my gosh" I remember my hands started to shake as she held this letter in my hands, I could feel the color draining from my face.  
  
- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I know this was a short chapter but I promise it'll get better!!! REVIEW PLEASE 


	2. The second letter

(Yeah guys I changed chapter one the other day. So make sure you've read that chapter)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter!  
  
A Changed Life  
  
Chapter two: The second letter  
  
"Lily! LILY! Are you ok?"  
  
Kristy's voice seemed so far away. My head started to spin; I couldn't hold myself up longer, and the next thing I knew I was laying on top of a mountain of letters. My head fell on Kristy's lap.  
  
"Lily! What happened? You were ok one minute, then you grew all pale and fainted, you looked like you saw a ghost"  
  
"We see ghosts everyday," I groaned  
  
"I know, it's just a muggle expression" Kristy smiled  
  
"So, what happened?" Kristy added  
  
"Nothing, lets just get back to picking which letters are going to appear in this weeks column" I lied, sticking the letter into my pocket  
  
"You sure, nothings wrong?" She'd eyed me suspiciously  
  
"Yeah listen to this," I said quickly changing the subject, picking up another letter  
  
Dear Miss. TeenWitch,  
  
My best friends just proved how lucky I am to have them. They learned something about me, that I figured if they knew they would turn their backs on me forever, and personally, I wouldn't blame them. In reality they did the opposite! And I couldn't be more thankful. Is there anything I can do to let them know how truly thankful I am?  
  
Moony  
  
"That was confusing, what are you going to say"  
  
"Erm. This is a tuff one, I wish I knew what his friends did"  
  
"Put it to the side, I'll help you figure it out later"  
  
Kristy left a few hours later to go to the Halloween Feast. I told her I had to finish answering a few letters, which is true. I did have to answer a couple more letters, but I had something more important to tend to first.  
  
I grabbed another letter I had been saving in my drawer, and took it to the common room.  
  
Luckily, James had also gone to the feast so I thought I'd have around an hour for before he'd be coming back.  
  
I had received the other letter last week, and I neglected to tell Kristy about it.  
  
Reaching into my pocket and took out the letter I received today.  
  
But I scanned over the first letter.  
  
Miss. TeenWitch or my dearest Lily Evans,  
  
I can hold the sun within my hands, But I can only wish to hold yours  
  
(What the heck dose that mean? He can't hold my hand.)  
  
The second letter made a little more since  
  
My dearest Lily,  
  
Within the rooms we sit, with the other four  
  
(Other four? Dose he mean classes? Or in the great hall? Something tells me this is going to be a long night)  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
I said leaning my head against the couch. I mean what was this guy playing at, for all I know he could be Snape.  
  
'Bad Vision, very bad vision'  
  
No, Snape isn't creative at all. This guy sounds to sweet and I bet he's adorable. I'm never going to figure this out!  
  
"Hey Evans"  
  
"What are you doing here, dinner doesn't end for at least a half hour," I said looking at Potter, who was smiling broadly  
  
"Well, I noticed you weren't there, so I decided to bring you something to eat"  
  
"How sweet" (I still have no idea where that came from, he was always such a jerk)  
  
I flashed him a warm smile as he walked over to the couch. He handed me a goblet with pumpkin juice and a sandwich.  
  
"Thanks, I'm starving," I said taking a sip of the pumpkin juice  
  
"We could sit by the fire if you want" James signaled toward the fireplace  
  
"Potter, you are such a prat,"  
  
I said shacking my head  
  
(He really was cute and he made me feel special, I still can't believe he had skipped the rest of dinner to spend time with me)  
  
"What are these" James said picking up the two letters  
  
"NOTHING" My eyes expanded as I graved the letters from him.  
  
"Miss. TeenWitch or my dearest Lily"  
  
"Your not going to say anything are you" I looked at him pleadingly  
  
"Will you sit with me by the fire"  
  
"No, but if you promise not to say that I'm Miss. TeenWitch, then I'll let you help on a little secret"  
  
"Hard choice, I learn another one of Lily's secrets or I tell the whole school, who exactly they're writing to"  
  
"Please James" I was silently praying that he just would say  
  
'You don't have to tell me what ever it is, and I wont tell anyone about you being Miss. TeenWitch. I know impossible, but it was worth a shot  
  
"Curiosity wins over, I wont tell anyone now what's your secret," He said making me half relieved  
  
"Well." I showed James the letter and told him what I knew  
  
To my surprise he smirked at me  
  
"WHAT" I questioned blushing madly  
  
"This guys good"  
  
"Can you help me find out who he is" I looked at James eyes, he looked taken a back.  
  
"You really want my help"  
  
"Please no one else knows and it's driving me crazy"  
  
"Erm."  
  
"Come on Potter"  
  
"It's James from now on" He corrected  
  
"Whatever you want"  
  
"I like the sound of that" James joked  
  
"I like the sound of you helping me"  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you in the library around one o'clock Saturday and we'll see what we can figure out who you mystery man is"  
  
"You're the best," I said throwing my arms around his neck, before graving the letters and hurrying to my room  
  
- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- - - -- - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - --  
  
Please review, I'm working hard on this story. Oh and special thanks to my sister, she helped me with the letters. Isn't she great!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Can you figure out the letters? 


	3. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail

(Yeah guys I changed chapter one the other day. So make sure you've read that chapter)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter!  
  
A Changed Life  
  
Chapter three: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU" James yelled at one of his best friends Remus Lupin  
  
"Gees keep you voice down" Remus said covering his ears  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT" James ignored Remus's comment  
  
"What?" Remus looked at him confused  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SENT THOUGHS LETTERS TO LILY!" James felt his blood boil  
  
"Oh, so Lily is Miss. TeenWitch, and it's not my fault, Peter sent them" Remus signaled over to a short boy named Peter  
  
"Don't look at me it was Sirius's idea" Peter said pointing to the last boy, named Sirius Black.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter made up a group called the marauders. The Marauders were most loved group in school, well most of them anyways.  
  
"True, but Remus wrote them," Sirius said calmly, easily Sirius was the most laid back of them all.  
  
"You all plotted against me," James started jumping to a million conclusions  
  
Sirius: You're being paranoid and you said yourself you're going to meet her Saturday. So thanks to us you have a date with her  
  
James: It's not a date, technically she's falling for Remus, he wrote the letters  
  
Remus: I wrote them about you  
  
Sirius: Lets find out  
  
Remus: WHAT? Lets find out I wrote the letters about James?  
  
Sirius: No! Lets find out if she's falling for you. Better yet is there anything any of you are dieing to find out about Evans?  
  
James: What are you talking about?  
  
Sirius: James think about it, we can trick her into telling us anything we want  
  
James: I don't get it  
  
Sirius: We'll make up nicknames, and trick her into telling us anything. I mean think about it Remus has a way with words. Peter is sneaky and can send the letters for us. James, just in case Lily doesn't write us back, you've got it in with her if you don't screw up on Saturday. Then there's me and I can pick us nicknames that Lily will never figure out.  
  
Remus: That is the most stupid plan I've ever heard  
  
Sirius: come on guys think about it, we could find out how Lily really thinks of James. Then we don't have to hear about her every day.  
  
Peter: every day try every hour  
  
James: Lets do it  
  
Peter: I agree  
  
Sirius: YES!!!  
  
James: come on Remus  
  
Sirius: Please  
  
Remus: I don't know  
  
Sirius: What's the worse that could happen  
  
Remus: erm.  
  
James: Nothing  
  
Remus: fine, but if we get caught it wasn't my idea  
  
Sirius: This is going to be so much fun  
  
Remus: Sirius this was your plan where do we start  
  
Sirius: Nicknames, of course  
  
Peter: Me first what should mine be  
  
Sirius: I think since most of us are animagi, it should have something to do with what we can transfigure into  
  
Remus: Ok  
  
Sirius: Then for Peter, since you can turn into a rat-  
  
James: A freaky version of a rat, have you seen his tale?  
  
Peter: Hey  
  
Sirius: Lets use that as your nickname  
  
Peter: What?  
  
Sirius: Wormtail, all that agree say I  
  
Remus: I, sorry Peter, but the name suits you  
  
James: I, the names cool  
  
Peter: Fine, I'll be wormtail  
  
Sirius: one down three to go  
  
Remus: I already figured mine out  
  
Sirius: well  
  
Remus: Moony, because of the whole werewolf thing  
  
Sirius: that's cool so we have Moony and Wormtail. I think James should be Prongs, all in favor  
  
Remus: Sure why not  
  
Peter: ok  
  
James: sounds cool to me, but now we get to figure out your name  
  
Peter: now that's a good idea  
  
James: we'll as a dog you have HUGE feet so.  
  
Peter: foot  
  
James: no that just sound stupid  
  
Remus: Padfoot  
  
Sirius: Yeah  
  
Remus: so we're Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail  
  
James: Hey Moony  
  
Remus: Yeah  
  
James: What did your riddles mean anyways?  
  
Remus: Which one?  
  
James: The one about the sun and her hand  
  
Remus: Oh yes, 'I can hold the sun within my hand, but I can only wish to hold yours'  
  
James: yeah that one  
  
Remus: I'm not going to tell you  
  
James: What about the other one  
  
Remus: Nope  
  
James: Why not?  
  
Remus: you'll figure it out  
  
-- - - - -- - - --- - - -- - -- -- - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
REVIEW or email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com. 


End file.
